1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant cages, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved plant cage apparatus selectively expandable to accommodate plant growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have attempted to set forth plant cage organizations to accommodate plant organizations, but have heretofore failed to accommodate plant growth by expansion of juncture points as does the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,548 to Nahon sets forth a plant support cage wherein a plurality of upright support rods are provided with crossed wire holders wherein ends of the wires are of generally "C" shaped configuration to define gaps to prevent cross wires to slide past associated space holders on the support rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,068 to Tepper sets forth a tomato plant cage organization wherein a plurality of aligned stakes are provided with a series of lateral members extending from the stakes to support vines of an associated plant. The lateral supports are positioned to accommodate plant growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,091 to Vogel sets forth a foldable plant support provided with a generally rectangular type framework that is securable when in an unfolded state to accommodate plant growth and support thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,438 to Corell sets forth a tomato-type cage wherein the same may be quickly and readily assembled for use and provided with a plurality of openings in a series of upright support rods to accommodate angulated connector ends of associated horizontal support elements.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved plant cage apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of adaptability and storage when not in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.